The present invention relates to an image display device which displays data on a CRT screen or the like in the same format as that of printing on paper the data being output by word processing apparatus known as a word processor primarily for printing on a printer.
In recent years, word processors and DPT (desk-top publishing) systems have received widespread use for preparing and editing documents. The format of final output from these apparatus is that of printing on a printer. For this reason, the representative prior art image display device showing character-filled screens does not use the print data unchanged as output by the word processor for preparing and displaying character screens. (Incidentally, the prior art image display device typically comprises a CPU (central processing unit), a display memory and a CRT unit. In operation, display data is admitted into the display memory, to be retrieved therefrom for display on the CRT unit.)